1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to mobile networks and, in particular, to a method and system for analyzing transmitted data and determining changes in security level of data transmission in mobile networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern mobile networks have become more complex with increasing number of mobile users and base stations. This can cause several undesirable effects, such as:                changes in communication quality;        connections to an unauthorized (un-trusted) base station;        shortened time of a battery operation of a mobile phone;        establishing un-trusted (unauthorized) connections (for voice and packet data);        mobile network errors and failures; and        wrong data received from a base station.        
Conventional systems do not provide an effective means for dealing with the above problems. The conventional mobile networks do not collect and analyze operational statistics for controlling the communications security. The network operators can collect some statistics, but there is no system that aggregates comprehensive data from different operators.
Accordingly, a method and system for efficient and effective system for analyzing the mobile network for security is desired.